sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
GHC-07 Swift
Weapon Systems Anaheim Arms Inc. GHC-07 Swift The mainstay vehicle of the city based skyway enforcement divisions the Swift is a small gyro-copter armed with a 5.56mm Mini-Gun and can be found zipping and zooming amongst the high business and hab-towers of most cities. History The Swift has served with Galactic Patrol since 5700 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 5693 with the initial design taking place in early 5694 and was completed in mid-5695 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured in late 5696 and the first operable units in early 5697 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-5698 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 5699 to early 5700 with production beginning shortly thereafter in mid-5700. Variants & Upgrades The GCH-07 currently has only one variant in service but Anaheim Arms is currently testing a newer model with better avionics and sensor systems. Design The Swift has a very simple design; starting from the rear is a small tail boom with an enclosed counter-rotating rotor to keep the craft stabilized; forward of this is the engine and control systems consisting of the power source, control computer and two small ducted engines. At the front of the craft is a single person, open air cockpit that allows the pilot to stretch his legs out to almost full extension to relieve stress and camps. The craft has a two blade main rotor mounted above the pilot’s cockpit and a 5.56mm mini-gun mounted on the underside. The craft is powered by 6 HBT cells and has two AAE-60-115 plasma shock expansion engines that provide power to the main rotor as well as giving the craft short term boosts of speed; the helicopter’s lift is provided by a two bladed rotor and steering is controlled by an enclosed total rotor. The craft has a standard operating range of 150 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 40 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has a p speed of 300 KPH with everything being operated off of 6 standard HBT cells with one 6-cell energizer mounted in the ventral centerline aft of the gatling. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/3-10 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Laser Terrain Guidance System, as well as a multi-band digital communications. The Swift has a crew of one in a forward mounted cockpit. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness Lightweight Titanium with an overall plating thickness of 2mm of Lightweight Titanium which combined can shrug off up to 39 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The GHC-07 Swift also has a force screen system powered by 1 AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle an overall defensive rating of 164 kJ of resistance before critical failure to any one point. Armament The Swift is armed with a six-barrel Anaheim Arms AMG556 gatling gun mounted to the ventral forward of the hull and has an ammunition supply of 25,000 rounds. Operators The Swift is used exclusively by the Galactic Patrol although older retired models have been sold off to various civilian and governmental agencies. Other Gyro-Copters Category:Rotor Craft Category:Helicopters Category:Gyro-Copters